Various wireless technologies (e.g., 3G, 4G, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), WiMAX, etc.) allow for the use of small, user installed, base stations, generally referred to herein as femto base stations (fBSs) (e.g., femtocells in WiMAX or Home node-B in 3GPP). The fBS is provided to the user by a wireless service provider. The user or a wireless service provider's technician installs the fBS in the user's home or office, generally referred to herein as a home or home location, to increase the signal quality and strength of the local wireless coverage. The fBS's backhaul connection to the wireless service provider's network (WSPN) is provided via the user's home network access (e.g., DSL). The fBS operates in a similar wireless fashion (e.g., uses the same licensed frequency band) to the wireless service provider's other base stations (e.g., macro base stations (MBSs) and/or relay stations (RSs)). The fBS may allow for the handover from the MBS to the fBS to be done without the user noticing (e.g., similar to the handover from one MBS to another).
In essence, an endpoint may view a fBS as another base station. Thus, any endpoint using the same wireless service may be able to establish a connection through the fBS. However, owners of the fBS may not want to make their fBSs available to the public, thus the owner may configure the fBS to only allow access from members of a closed subscription group (CSG) specified by the owner.